


Baby Steps

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an original work. Please do not take, borrow, copy, or otherwise make like it is your own. Thank you.
> 
> I have no idea where this came from, but I kind of like it. Apparently this is what my brain conjures up at 1am when I'm already sleep deprived.
> 
> Written: June 10, 2015

~*~*~*~*~*~

I’m standing here, waiting in the wings  
Wishing, hoping, for one moment in the spotlight  
In your light

I watch from the sidelines, always there for you  
The loyal friend  
You pass right on by with a vacant smile

It breaks my heart a little more each time  
To see you come alive and shine for everyone but me  
What do they give you that I don’t?  
I’d give you the world in heartbeat if you asked

Instead I pick up the pieces of my shattered heart  
Glue what I can back together  
But there’s always a little less than there was before

Don’t know how much more I can take, how much is really left of me  
I should get out while I still can, but I won’t  
Whether you want me, whether you know it or not, I’m yours

It’s a hell of a place to be, standing in your shadow  
Hoarding the crumbs of your affection like a miser hoards his gold

Jesus, I’m pathetic

The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, right?  
I’m an addict and you’re my drug of choice  
There, I said it  
Too bad you weren’t around to hear it

Is this it?  
Have I finally reached my limit?  
Do I go cold turkey or should I try to find some kind of methadone to make the withdrawal from you hurt less?  
How would that even work anyway?

What’s that?  
You missed me?  
I’m not sure how that’s possible when I’ve been here the whole time

Hang out tonight?  
I’m not sure

Goddamn it, don’t smile at me like that  
That smile makes me think I matter  
It gives me hope and, at this point, that’s just cruel

No, I can’t tonight…but…Saturday’s good  
It’s not a clean break, but it’s a start

Methadone it is then  
Hope it works  
Still gonna hurt, though

Baby steps  
Baby steps

-30-


End file.
